wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Breakdown (Map Game)
Warning: Sorry for my poor English! Ancient Breakdown is the story of the world where Rome does not become a superpower - with other nations taking its spot. Sign up for the game by putting your user name in the list below. Sign up *Hermoine789 *Milarqui, The Spaniard I'm dropping out. I think this is boring. These games need something else to work well. *Spartian300 *Yoshifan420 *Albatrosinus Mapmakers #Yoshifan420 Current World Map Here is current map. Rules Please read rules before playing. Nations You can edit, if you add in the nation. Europe Western Europe *Germania Republic -- *Hispania -- Milarqui, The Spaniard (talk) 13:23, February 23, 2014 (UTC) *Veji -- *Tarquinia -- *Caere -- *Populonia -- *Vetulonia -- *Gallia (Invanded by Hispania)-- Milarqui, The Spaniard (talk) *Frankish Empire -- *Ulster -- Spartian300 (talk) 14:01, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Northern Europe *East Land Finland -- Hermoine789 *Sweden (Invanded by East Land) -- Hermoine789 *Novgorod Empire -- Eastern Europe (Greek Empire) Inside the parenthesis the Greek nations which, however, other players can play. *Greek Empire -- **(Macedonia --) **(Epirus --) *Crete -- Africa *Egypt -- Yoshifan420 *Dacian Kingdom -- *Illyria -- *Thrace -- *Carthage -- *The Kingdom of Kush -- *Numidian Kingdom -- Asia *Assyria -- *Babylonia -- *Persian Empire -- *The Kingdom of the Hittites -- *The Kingdom of Israel -- *Phrygia -- *Lydia -- *Kušana-Kingdom -- *Assaka (India) -- *The Kingdom of Armenia -- *Kingdom of Iberia -- *Kingdom of Albania -- *Qin Dynasty -- Albatrosinus, ruler of China America *Olmec Nations (Middle) -- *Maya Culture (Middle) -- *Moche Kingdom (South) -- *Monte Alban (Middle) -- *Atlantis (North) -- Timeline Plot Ancient Greece is bursting into bloom. The Ancient Culture, however, begins to be over 1,000 BC. Rome should come, but when it is not, then other countries will play major role! Game The game will start at 00.00 hours on 02.22.2014. Then the game begins in 1,000 BC. The time it takes to play at least at the moment like this: One day, one year. Then I start the map. 1,000 BC *'East Land': East Land decides to agree to diplomatic relations with other nations. At the same time East Land will also democracy. Will be king Arthur II. 999 BC *'East Land': East Land's king Arthur II will looking more area. It attacks Sweden. 1st Attack 18, attack success. 2nd Attack 24, East Land invand Sweden area. Attack success. East Land to change its name to Finland. *'Ulster: '''Infighting begins among the tribes. One tribe becomes the most powerful, and expands into the others, taking them with ease. *'Hispania': a confederation of tribes takes charge of the entire Peninsula, leading the way into change. 998 BC *'Hispania': attacks are sent towards the north into Gallia and the south, across the sea. (Attack 28) Part of Gallia falls to the Hispanian tribesmen, and a few more tribes join the Confederation. (Attack 49) The tribesmen that travel across the sea manage to reach the coast and establish a few new tribes there, attracting wandering nomads to them. *'Ulster: All Ulster falls to the dominant tribe, lead by king Niall. He builds a new city, Ballynaill, to serve as his capital. He sends his army of 30,000 south to expand his kingdom. (attack:25) it is successful, and he expands. *'''Finland: Finland would like to Hispania with attack and defense union. King Arthur II decides build large ships to explore the world. 997 BC *'Hispania': More tribes are asked to join the Confederation. (Attack 50) A few do, but others prefer to remain isolated or away. In the south, more small colonies pepper the Moroccan Atlantic coast. Someone in Toletum (the "capital" of the Confederation) comes up with a system that can transcribe sounds into symbols painted on a surface, developing a rudimentary alphabet. This system begins to spread around and being taught to children. *'Finland:' Novgorod Empire kills King Arthur II. Civil war was started. Large ships landed to Britain area. *'Ulster: '''An invasion of southern Ireland ends in an Ulster victory, and over half of the island is occupied by Ulster. To expand their kingdom, an invasion is mouted of Wales. (Attack 26) It leads to the establishment of a small town known as Nialldown, and it becomes an outpost of Ulster. 996 BC I will made new map 995 BC. *'Hispania': Ships are sent to the east from Hispania proper and they encounter an archipelago. The natives welcome them warmly, and they are asked about their willingness to join the Confederation. After discussions, they all agree. Trade begins to pick up between the different tribes. The tribes in northern Morocco begin to expand as nomads decide to settle. A few tribes in Gallia decide to rebel against the Confederacy. (Attack 12) They are defeated, and the rebellion ringleaders punished. (Attack 38) Expansion continues in Gallia. *'Ulster': NiallDown becomes an official outpost of Ulster, and an invasion is moutec if all Wales by over 30,000 Ulster troops. (Attack:27) it results i. The complete conquest of Western Wales, and plan are made to occupy all Wales. Meanwhile, the South is invaded by 45,000 troops. (Attack:28) it results in all Ireland falling to Ulster. *'Finland': Finland decides to attack Novgorod. (Attack: 31) Offense fails to Finland and Novgorod waits for a new attack. King of conflict of Alexander III Great. Greece to Finland as a kind of colony, but the Finland to maintain independence. Finland is spread through Viipuri Greek gods. Viipuri developed in the first place for the worship of Zeus. (Vyborg in Finland is called the city of Viipuri.) 995 BC *'Hispania': another attack is launched to finally deal with the quarrelsome Gallian tribes. (Attack 30) The successful attack forces the main holdouts near Hispanian territory surrender. Small ships are sent east, landing in new islands with small groups of people that represent no threat to the Hispanian settlers, and they are offered a chance to join. The Atlantic Ocean African coast becomes peppered with more and more settlements of Hispanian people. Roads begin to be built to make trading between tribes easier. Toletum becomes bigger due to the increase in population, and a building is designed where the representatives of all tribes can meet at least twice a year. Also, a religion, based in the old Iberian gods and goddesses, begins to spread thanks to the efforts of several priests. 994 BC *'Finland': Finland attacks again to Novgorod. (Attack: 17) Finland failed again. Novgorod take lead of Viipuri. Finland build another large ship. 993 BC *'Finland': Finland decides to agree to peace with Novgorod, Novgorod, but attacking Finland. Finnish ships arrived in North America, and attacking Newfoundland. (Attack: 20) Finland failed again and decide to attack the only access to the Indians. Sure, Finnish assume that they arrived at the fabled Atlantis, the Atlanteans so designated by the Indians. And North America named Atlantis. 992 BC 991 BC *'Egypt': Egypt want friendship with Finland. '''MORE ACTIVE PLEASE!' Category:Map Games Category:Ancient Breakdown Map Game Category:Defunct Map Games